<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Round the bend by bellarxse (AlphaBanana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793751">Round the bend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse'>bellarxse (AlphaBanana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like a lion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Things you said while we were driving</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like a lion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Round the bend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Georgie, for God’s sake slow down.” Lucas’ eyes are tense and he grips the handle above his car door, and Georgie feels herself stiffen in irritation. <em>As if he just told me that after he bombed down the M25 yesterday on a motorbike</em>.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” She feels her voice raise almost against her will, and feels rather than sees his jaw clench and his eyes narrow.</p><p>“Take the corners slower. Please.” He’s used to getting what he wants without having to ask, so his please gives her pause.</p><p>“I know what I’m doing, Lucas. Give me some credit.”</p><p>“I just–” He stops then, and she can almost hear his teeth grinding. “I don’t think it’s too much to ask to–”</p><p>Georgie slams on the brakes then, making his body jerk forward and his head spin to look at her, fire in his eyes. “You don’t <em>think</em>?” She echoes, incredulity staining every word.</p><p>“No, I don’t think it’s too much to ask for you to keep yourself safe.” He has drawn closer to her, breath hot and heavy on her skin, and Georgie’s eyes flit between his lips and his eyes, dark with worry.</p><p>“You need to trust me.” He flinches at the hurt in her voice, and then again at her hand brushing his cheek. “I don’t want you to worry.”</p><p>“I always worry about you. <em>Always</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>